


I’d Rather Not Explain

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [14]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: She sighed knowing the moment they saw the state of her face they would be demanding answers and she really did not want to have to tell them what happened as it was embarrassing enough, and it was certainly not something she would be repeating again any time soon...
Series: Seal Team Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	I’d Rather Not Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just a quick little one-shot for you all!

**_ I’d Rather Not Explain _ **

Lisa sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror knowing that nothing she had done had managed to cover up the damage to her face, if anything the black eye and seriously swollen cheek stood out more. She had managed to make her way around base without running into anyone but now she had to go into a briefing with Bravo. She sighed knowing the moment they saw the state of her face they would be demanding answers and she really did not want to have to tell them what happened as it was embarrassing enough, and it was certainly not something she would be repeating again any time soon.

Lisa pushed herself away from the sink and picked up the files that she had sat down on the counter top next to it knowing there was no way she could avoid it as she certainly could not hide in the bathroom any longer. She squared her shoulders, took one last look in the mirror which did absolutely nothing to help her confidence, then walked out of the bathroom knowing she was going to be late if she did not move now.

The walk from the bathroom to the briefing room was short, almost too short, but there was certainly no escaping it. The only thing Lisa was grateful for was that she had not run into anyone yet although that would change the moment she walked through the final door where Eric was assembled with Bravo. No more prolonging, she thought with a twinge of disappointment accompanying it as she swiped her key card, pushed the door open and stepped inside before letting it close behind her with a whoosh.

“Nice of you to join us Davis.” Sonny’s Texan drawl was loud and clear as he didn’t bother to spin around in his chair to look at her.

Lisa smiled but remembered not to shake her head as she was sure her head would not appreciate it or rather it would only make her headache worsen and she certainly did not want that. She stopped as Cerb bounded up to her and stopped abruptly before he whimpered at her. Great, even Cerb thinks I look like bad, Lisa thought sorrowfully

“Jesus Christ Lisa! What happened?” Brock exclaimed loudly as he turned around to see her as he had not missed the soft whimper from Cerb that always and immediately had him on alert. He was pushing himself out of his chair and making his way towards her before anyone else could even move. “Trent!” He called for him even though his brother had been sitting right beside him as Lisa did not walk into a briefing bruised and swollen at any time.

“Brock, I’m fine.” Lisa waved him off but he paid no attention to her nor did anyone else as they scrambled over to join her.

“Brock, move.” Trent bumped Brock out of the way making Lisa roll her eyes and then cringe because it hurt. “What the hell happened?” He asked looking but not touching just yet.

“Damn Lis.” Clay moved to her side knowing she hated the fuss but considering she looked like she had been hit in the face really hard she would have to put up with it.

“Seriously, I am fine. Now can we continue with this briefing?” Lisa gritted out hating the fuss as she stepped back from Trent and ducked around the men heading for the front of the room where Eric stood with a rather apprehensive and concerned look on his face.

“Davis.” Jason’s voice boomed throughout the room making her stop and cringe as she really did not want to have to explain. “You arrive here, hurt, and keep saying you are fine which is about as convincing as Clay saying he isn’t sick even though he is snuggled down as much as he possibly can be trying to pretend he is invisible.”

“Hey!” Clay protested loudly with all the decorum of a child.

“Hush you.” Jason threw the words over his shoulder although there was a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips at the indignant protest from Clay before he turned and looked back at Lisa who had turned around to face them again looking very much like she was biting her tongue to stop herself from reiterating how ‘fine’ she was. He raised an eyebrow at her questioning, almost daring her to argue with him but as far as he was concerned she was a part of his team, of his family, and therefore was going to be checked and treated if need be.

Eric stepped forward and laid a hand down on Lisa’s shoulder making her turn towards him slightly. “Jason’s right.” There were several possibilities running through his mind and none of them he liked as it was never ever a good thing when one of them turned up black and blue and swollen after being off duty.

“Hey!” Clay protested again because he certainly could not have Eric agreeing with Jason’s comparison. “Ouch!” He glared at Sonny who had punched him in the arm, hard.

“Sonny.” Lisa scolded him for hitting Clay who she knew was worried but was also protesting intentionally to take some of the attention off of her which she was grateful for even though he was failing miserably at it.

Trent moved around Jason, holding his hands out cautiously in front of himself, and towards Lisa as he let his eyes wander over the damage to her face.

Lisa tried to glare at Trent but failed because between the swelling and bruising it did not have its usual effect. “Trent, no one hit me, so stop with the prowling like a cat approach you are imitating there.” Her voice was sharp but it had the desired effect as the tension in the roomeased by a serious amount.

“So if you didn’t get hit by someone then what happened?” Ray asked seriously although he was relieved that no one had hit Lisa although it still did not explain how she came to have a black eye and a heavily bruised and swollen cheek.

Trent stood in front of Lisa once more and gently began examining her face, applying pressure in certain places as he checked for any breaks, but by all accounts and without an x-ray it looked as though she was lucky. “Nothing feels broken. How’s the pain?” He knew she had a headache because she was always a little more irritable when she had one but he did not hold it against her given the state of her face. And as far as he was concerned his question took precedence over Ray’s for the moment.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Lisa retorted sharply as she leaned back from Trent’s pushy fingers as she certainly did not need her bruises being poked and prodded.

Trent held her gaze for a few seconds before he relented and stepped back once he was sure there were no obvious signs of concussion but it did not mean that he would not be keeping a close on her. “Alright but if anything and I mean anything does not feel right then you tell me.”

“I will.” Lisa reached out and patted Trent’s forearm knowing he was just looking out for her. “Now that it has been cleared up, we should proceed with the briefing.” She really wanted to press on although there was nothing urgent about this particular briefing.

Brock looked at Clay and he knew immediately that Clay was struggling not to make his way over to Lisa and wrap her up in a hug but he also knew why he hadn’t which was because they were on base. It was clear to see the urge he had to protect her which was ever present. The worrying thing was that they still had no idea how Lisa had come to be bruised and swollen, and that did not sit right with any of them.

“We still don’t know what happened.” Ray was not going to let his question go despite the look of ire that crossed Lisa’s face.

“Seriously… no one hit me, nothing’s broken. Let’s just leave it at that and get on with the day.” Lisa reiterated the facts hoping it would be enough but she knew it would not be, and she knew how stubborn the men surrounding her were so they were certainly not going to let it go.

“Come on Davis, last time I walked in here with a black eye it was because I goaded a professional fighter into hitting me. It can’t be anything as stupid as that.” Sonny reminded her unintentionally forgetting that she partially blamed herself for that bit of insanity.

Lisa winced, flushed and ducked her head as it might not have been as stupid but it was certainly something she wanted to say aloud.

“Oh there is definitely a story here.” Jason teased feeling the worry ease although it would not completely go away until he knew exactly what happened.

“I take it from that reaction that you haven’t climbed into a ring with a professional fighter of any kind then.” Trent interjected. “So what is left? Some sort of other exercise injury perhaps? Something mundane that ended with that?”

Clay gasped then cringed. “Please don’t tell me it was a sex injury!” He slapped his hand across his eyes even as he asked it rather loudly.

“No!” Lisa flushed then rolled her eyes because of course he would say that. “Jesus Clay Spenser!”

“So are you going to tell us or are we going to have to keep guessing? And based on the bar that Clay has set, we can still go lower undoubtedly.” Trent teased even as he flashed a look at Clay as he had certainly seen Lisa’s reaction.

Lisa huffed and looked around at all of the men. There was no way around it now unless she really did want them to keep guessing but Trent was right about going lower. “Look I fell over okay? I fell over and caught the edge of the cabinet with my face.” She hoped it would be enough information as she really did not want to go into detail about how she had been twisted up in her bedsheets, had woken abruptly, and in the panic to get out of the bed she tripped and fell hitting her face on the bedside cabinet.

“Had you been drinking?” Trent asked suddenly concerned if she had been drinking and had lost her balance as that could change the way she was exhibiting any symptoms.

“What? No!” Lisa denied adamantly and abruptly wondering how the hell Trent had jumped to that conclusion. “Look I was sleeping, heard a noise that woke me, and I was half asleep when I went to get up to investigate so I didn’t realise that the sheet was twisted around my foot.” It was a slight fabrication of the circumstances but they didn’t need to know she had woken from a nightmare and had needed to escape from the confines of her bed.

Clay stepped forward, closer to Lisa, knowing she was embarrassed and that there was something not quite right about what she was saying as Lisa was not someone who moved around a lot in her sleep and she certainly did not get twisted up in her bedding on any ordinary night but he was certainly not going to say something about that right now in front of everybody. “Right Miss Davis, now that we know the sheets on your bed are the culprit for the bruising, we are going to sit here dutifully and listen to you brief us.” He sent a look towards his brothers’ figuring it was the least they could do seeing as they had harassed her even though it was for her safety and their own peace of mind.

“You’ve never done anything dutifully in your life.” Lisa teased back as she gave his forearm a quick squeeze letting him know she really was okay.

“You might just be right about that.” Jason teased chuckling as Clay poked his tongue out at him.

“I wasn’t just talking about Clay.” Lisa was quick to retort not missing the opportunity as Bravo certainly never made things easy on themselves. She laughed at the quick protests that came from everyone of them with the exception of Eric who just smirked and shook his head. It took a few minutes before they settled down and the briefing could begin.


End file.
